As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems use step-down voltage converters to deliver a constant voltage power level to system elements (i.e., a load), wherein the desired voltage level is lower than the voltage available to the system. Some step-down voltage converters such as buck converters use the technique of switching power on and off to a circuit with capacitance and inductive elements to deliver a substantially constant lower voltage to the load of the information handling system. There are inherent power losses with each switching action.